Protect The Innocent
by Roxius
Summary: Teen!Sunny hasn't left her room for over five days, and now Teen!Little John is asked by Otacon to find out her reasons for hiding, which leads to some shocking facts for both of them. Teen!Little John X Teen!Sunny. Please R & R!


Little John (now known just as 'John') was busy playing BioShock at home alone (his parents were out at the moment, and he was playing the Fort Frolic level) when his cellphone suddenly started to ring. Pulling it out from his pocket, he saw it was Otacon, now known just as Mr. Emmerich, of all people calling him. He had recieved the infamous scientist's phone number when he was visiting Sunny's house one day, and he had been instructed that it'll only be used in the case of an emergency. So...why was Mr. Emmerich the one calling him?

"...Hello? Is that you, Dr. Emmerich?"

"Ah, John! I'm glad you answered! Listen...I'm really really worried about her, and I'm afraid she might do something dangerous...I need you to come over ASAP!"

"Wait! What's going on? Is it Sunny?"

"Yes, it's Sunny! She hasn't come out of her room for almost five days now! She won't eat anything...she won't drink anything...I'm afraid for her life!"

"Well, you're the doctor, right? What use am I gonna be?"

"You're Sunny's friend, aren't you? Maybe you know something about her I don't! You can help her! Besides...she kept asking me for you, anyway..."

"...I see..."

"So...will you please come over?"

"Yes, of course! I'm on my way!"

Putting the game on pause, John quickly got onto his moped and drove off to Sunny's place...

* * *

When John finally arrived, he saw that Dr. Emmerich was actually standing outside on the front steps waiting for him. The poor guy looked completely worn out, kept awake night and day trying to convince Sunny to come out of her room. Even when he could barely make out his face, John saw the dark bags hanging under Dr. Emmerich's eyes. Leaving his moped in the driveway, John quickly rushed over before the good doctor collapsed from exhaustion.

"Uh...are you going to be okay?" John asked with a hint of worry in his words.

"Yes...yes...I've just hadn't gotten any sleep, you know. Sunny tells me I should just rest and not worry so much about her...but I can't help it. I'm her father, after all..." Dr. Emmerich replied.

John nodded and made his way inside. When he got to Sunny's room, he knocked on the door a few times before saying, "Hey, Sunny...it's me. John."

After about a minute, the door slowly creaked open. "Come in." said a weak voice from within the room. As he entered the room, even in the darkness, John could make out Sunny's form sitting in a corner with her head hidden behind her knees. Closing the door behind him, John walked over to Sunny and sat down next to her. He couldn't really tell, but it looked like she had been crying just recently.

"...Sunny..."

"...John..."

The two friends just sat there together for a few minutes, nothing but silence between them.

Finally, John said, "I heard from your dad that you've been hiding here in your room for quite a while. What's going on?"

When Sunny lifted her head up, John suddenly realized how beautiful...and sad...she looked, with her silky silver hair and wide shimmering eyes. "I...I can't tell you...I can't..." she replied nervously, her entire body shaking as she spoke.

"...Why not?" John asked.

"Because...because he said he would kill me and my daddy...if I told anyone...what he did to me..." Sunny whispered. More tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly hid her face again. John just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief as Sunny began to sob.

John grabbed Sunny by the shoulders and said, "Tell me, Sunny. Please...tell me who threatened you. I promise he won't find out...you can trust me..."

Still sobbing loudly, Sunny replied, "It...it was Mr. Sanchez, the gym teacher at our school. He...he tried to rape me..."

"WHAT?!"

John couldn't believe it; Mr. Sanchez was the best basketball coach he had ever had. He was always so friendly to everyone, and he never got angry, except for those few times when people were being unsportsmanlike. John had alot of respect for Mr. Sanchez. He wasn't sure whether to feel anger or sadness towards this shocking new fact.

"He told me that he wanted to talk to me about something in his office after school one day..." Sunny explained, "when I went to see him, he...he...he assaulted me. Like I said, he tried to rape me...but I was able to kick him in the face and break out of his grip. I...I tried to run, but he grabbed me and started fondling my breasts as he threatened me...saying he would kill my daddy, blow my brains out with a pistol, and fuck my corpse...I was so, so scared...I couldn't even scream...I was just so frightened..."

"...Did he try to rape you again?" John asked, trying his best to control the rage building up inside.

Sunny shook her head. "It was after that when I started hiding in my room. I'm too afraid to go back to school and deal with him again...I'm afraid to tell daddy or the school or the police because even if Mr. Sanchez is arrested...who's to say he won't escape and actually come here to fulfill his threats..."

And with that, Sunny stopped crying and covered her face with her hands in despair. Standing up, John turned his back to Sunny and said, "...Sunny, stay here. I'll be back in a moment..."

Sunny immediately realized what John was up to as she watched him head for the door. "John...please don't do anything rash on my behalf!" she called, "I...I don't want you to get in trouble or injured because of me!"

Without even looking over his shoulder, John replied, "Don't worry about me. Just...wait for me, okay? Anyway, don't think anything you'll say can convince me to stop; that bastard is going to pay for what he did to you...what he tried to do to you, to be more exact..."

Left with nothing to say in response, Sunny just watched John storm out of the house.

'John...please don't do anything stupid...oh god...he IS going to do something stupid, isn't he?'

* * *

Mr. Julio(?) Sanchez let out a sigh of relief as he walked out into the parking lot. He fished around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out his carkeys, which had a small dolphin keychain attached to the end of it. 'Heh heh...cute little fishy...' Mr. Sanchez thought with a smirk as he came up to his white Mercedes-Benz. Just as he started to open the car door, a voice behind him said, "Ah...Mr. Sanchez, I'm glad I found you!"

Mr. Sanchez spun around and saw John standing before him with a big almost-goofy grin on his face. For some reason the boy was wearing gloves and a jacket on this hot day, but that didn't really seem of much importance. "What are you doing here, John? It's Saturday!" Mr. Sanchez asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same question, coach!" John replied with a chuckle.

Mr. Sanchez nodded and replied, "I was, uh...I was just grabbing some files I left back at my office. I was going to go home right now..."

"Oh? Are those files about this year's upcoming basketball tournament?" John asked.

Mr. Sanchez shrugged, but then asked, "Anyway, what the hell do you want, John? I want to get back home as soon as possible and sleep off the rest of the day!"

Suddenly, John's expression changed from one of joyful naviety to pure rage and hatred. Slamming himself against Mr. Sanchez's large body, he pushed the teacher up against the car, held out a sharp kitchen knife near the older man's neck, and hissed, "Let's stop beating around the bush and get down to business...alright?"

"J-J-John!" Mr. Sanchez stammered, his breathing heavy and hoarse, "You...y-you little...son of a bitch...l-l-let me go..."

"You made a big mistake when you tried to rape Sunny, Mr. Sanchez. A BIG MISTAKE...AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!" John snarled, his eyes practically burning with fury.

"A-Aah...ahh...AAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

It was almost nightfall when John finally returned to Sunny's home, clean and uninjured. Running out of her room, Sunny pulled him into a tight hug and exclaimed, "Oh my god! John, you're alright! Oh, thank god! I was afraid...I was afraid you'd do something drastic and get arrested...or worse!"

John smiled and, leaning in, gently kissed Sunny on the lips. The stunned silver-haired girl stared at him in surprise as he replied, "It all went well. Me and Mr. Sanchez...we had a long talk. I was able to convince him to either quit being a teacher here and leave you alone or else...luckily, he chose the first option..."

"Oh, John...thank you so much...I...I love you so much...thank you..."

"Heh...I feel the same way..."

Sunny smiled and pulled John into a kiss much deeper and more passionate than the last one. At the same time, Dr. Emmerich was watching them from behind the corner, ready to unleash the new Mk.VI the moment John decided to get 'really friendly' with his daughter Sunny...

* * *

Two days later, a body was found floating down a river near the edge of town. There were numerous knife wounds covering the body, and alot of the blood had already leaked out. After a quick autopsy, it was discovered that the body belonged to the late Mr. Sanchez...

Also, charred remains of what were once gloves and a jacket were found hidden in a alcove upstream...


End file.
